THEY MET IN A CHATROOM:P
by Baby-Starlight
Summary: well...its a sasuxsaku story...its about a boy and a girl that meet in a chatroom and they like each other but they don't know who they r talking to...i'm not good at summeries...sorry...just read...plez...
1. the meeting

THEY MET IN A CHAT ROOM

Chapter 1

"Hey! Sakura-Chan! Guess what?!?!" Yelled ino. "What?!" said an annoyed Sakura. "I found a cool Chat room and I think you should check it out too… I met a person on there and I think that he is cool!" "Whatever…what's it called…" She said in boredom. "Its  (I just made it up…) I think that it is cool. Well I gots to go l8terz! Bye!" And with that ino left. Sakura looked toward the door to make sure that she wouldn't come back in. She ran to her room and she went on her computer. She went to the website and she signed up. After she was done with her signing up she went to chat and she went to the random chat room. There was only one person in there so she decided to chat with him. (Sakura's user is cherryred…)

cherryred: hi! What's up?

Bloodredsummer: …

Cherryred: hi!

Sakura: what is this guys problem? I think I'll just go somewhere else.

Sakura was about to get out of the chat room but then…

Bloodredsummer: …hi

Cherryred: hi! What's up?

Bloodredsummer: nm…u

Cherryred: nm just bored…

Bloodredsummer: Hn

Cherryred: what's hn?

Bloodredsummer: …something that I say…

Cherryred: u sound like someone I know…

Bloodredsummer: hn…

Sakura: what is this guy's problem? He reminds me of sasuke… he does sound kinda cool.

Cherryred: asl?

Bloodredsummer: 21, M, konoha

Cherryred: Cool! 21, F, Konoha!

Bloodredsummer: hn…

Cherryred: I g2g…can I talk to u later?

Bloodredsummer: hn…I don't care…

Cherryred: ok how bout 7 pm?

Bloodredsummer: hn

Cherryred: ok! Bye!

Bloodredsummer: bye…

_Cherryred has logged off…_

hmm….this has been becoming interesting…cherryred…who is it… said bloodredsummer or should I say…Sasuke…Uchiha….

LOL! Its al weird…huh? Well this is my 2nd so I'm still trying to get used to it…:P well I don't know when I'll be updating…so…yea…l8terz!!

Sk8rsakura


	2. the second time

THEY MET IN A CHAT ROOM

Chapter 2

The next day in the morning it was 6:00. Her team was supposed to meet at there usual spot. The bridge. She was really happy because of yesterday. wow! I can't believe it! Thanks Ino-pig! she got to the bridge and she sat down by the rail and started to hum a tune. She didn't even notice sasuke there. Sasuke's eyes were closed and was leaning against the rail. He sensed a presence near him. He opened his eyes and saw sakura sitting by the rail humming. A vain popped on the side of his head. You can tell that he was irritated, what?! She didn't even notice me?!?! … Its not that I care…I don't care about her! I wonder who that girl I met online before was. She told me to meet her there again…I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet her again… then he started to smirk. "Oh! Sasuke I didn't notice you were there." He opened his eyes in shock. "What?!" Sakura just started to smile at him and said, "Ohayoo, sasuke" and she turned at hummed to herself again. great now she doesn't even notice my presence anymore…She even stopped calling me 'sasuke-kun...' this totally sucks…wonder what's wrong with her… "uhh sakura are you ok?" She turned to look at him and said, "of course I'm perfectly fine!" why is he even asking me a question like that. I thought that he didn't even care?! Oh well… and she started to hum to herself again. she hums beautifully…I wonder if he can really sing. "OHAYOO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Yelled Naruto running toward they spot. "Ohayoo Naruto-kun." Then that was what really shocked them both. There eyes went wide opened. The size of big plates. "WTF! Sakura-Chan are you alright?" Naruto said with sasuke beside him and he put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. "Yes I'm alright" she said pulling sasuke's hand off her forehead. She did a sigh and smiled. "People change." Sasuke and Naruto were still in shock and they could really believe it all. "Hey you guys! Sorry I was late I was- hey what's wrong with you both?" He said looking at sasuke and naruto. "Nothing…" said sasuke.

(When training was over…)

It was about almost to 7 pm and training was done. "Ok you guys can go home now and do whatever you guys do." Said Kakashi-Sensei. And he was gone, there were nothing but smoke. "hn…" sakura just stood there and she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her watch. It was almost 7pm. She got really shocked "OMG! I have to go now! It's almost 7pm! Bye you guys talk to you tomorrow!" and she went running home. Sasuke just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(With sakura…)

She was running into her home and ran to her room, jumped on her computer and logged on. She saw one person online and she assumed it was him.

_Cherryred has entered the chat room…_

**Cherryred: hey what's up?**

**Bloodredsummer: hi**

**Cherryred: y cum u don't talk?**

**Bloodredsummer: cuz I don't**

**Cherryred: …**

**Bloodredsummer: …**

**Cherryred: what did u do today?**

**Bloodredsummer: my usual things**

**Cherryred: oh ok?**

**Cherryred: **

Sakura: well he's hard to talk to…

**Bloodredsummer: …what do u like to do**

Sakura: at least he said something

**Cherryred: I like to go outside be with my **

**friends and to have some fun.**

**Cherryred: bout u?**

**Bloodredsummer: just sit around, play my **

**guitar, and be with my friends…sometimes**

**Cherryred: ohh that's awesome!**

**Cherryred: what would u like to be when you grow up?**

**Bloodredsummer: haven't thought about it…**

**Cherryred: oh**

**Cherryred: well I want to be a really good medic Nin.**

**Bloodredsummer: now u sound like some1 I no**

**Cherryred: y thank u!**

Sasuke: man! This girl sure is weird…she really reminds me of sakura…

(If only he weren't really that clueless…oh well…)

Then sasuke's phone rang. "Hello…" "Hey sasuke! It's me naruto! Let's go eat some ramen! Meet you there in 5 l8terz!" And he hung up. "Damn…"

**Bloodredsummer: oi I have to go now…**

**Cherryred: (**

**Cherryred: ok ttyl**

**Bloodredsummer: 7pm again**

**Cherryred: what?**

**Bloodredsummer: Do u want to talk to me at 7pm 2mrrow or not**

**Cherryred: ok! Tty 2mrrow!**

**Bloodredsummer: bye**

**Cherryred: bye!**

_Bloodredsummer has logged off…_

Well that's the end of chap. 2….well I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. Yawn! Tell me if it was good or not plez! Well l8terz!

Sk8rsakura


	3. The Day Everything Goes Mad!

THEY MET IN A CHATROOM

Chapter 3

_**The next morning**_

_**(Sakura's pov)**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sakura rolled over on her tummy and pounded on the alarm clock.

"Ugh…..damn clock…." She rolled back and looked at the ceiling thinking.

*I have this weird feeling that something weird is going to happen to-*

The door slammed open

"Sakura wake up! You have school today!"

Sakura's mom came in with her combat boots and an apron on her swinging a big spoon around.

"Ugh….five more minutes…."

"Damn it sakura wake..."Her mom grabbed her ankles "UP!" "Agah!"

She pulled her off the bed.

"You asked for it." Then her mom walked off. Sakura got up and looked at where her mom was.

"Well...someone got up on the wrong side of the bed…" She muttered

"Look who's talking!" Sakura heard from a distance.

She looked back at the door. *the hell? How could she hear that?*

She just shrugged it off and then got ready for school.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke! Time to get up bro."

His brother itachi said as he was walking down the hallway to his room.

He opened the door to see his bed empty. "Damn….he's off training again.

_**(Sasuke's pov.)**_

Sasuke sat down, slowly panting. He looked up at the sky.

"No wonder shikamaru likes looking at the clouds…"

"Hey Sasuke" he turned to look who it was.

"What do you want itachi." "Wow…someone has a stick up there butt."

Sasuke got annoyed.

"I said what do you want…?"

"I'm just letting you know that its 7:00 am. Time to get ready."

Without another word, Sasuke got up and walked away.

"Sigh…I wish mom was here…" and with that itachi followed after him.

_**At School**_

"Ok class settle down, today we are having a big exam today."

The class groaned as kakashi handed out papers. "Remember eyes on your own paper. DO NOT CHEAT"

*oh my god…this test is so easy. I'll pass with flying colors* Sakura grinned.

Sasuke just walked into class coolly with a drink in his hand.

"Sasuke! What's up dude?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

All the girls started screaming in delight saying all these lovey gushy stuff.

"Sasuke, you're late. As usual. Sit next to sakura and start your test."

He grabbed his test and sat down.

_**5 mins. Later**_

Sasuke was about to grab his drink but when he grabbed it, it slipped out of his hands and the drink tipped over the table and spilled all over sakura.

"What the Hell? Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold!" She quickly ran out of the room to the bathroom.

Every one looked at the door and to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sakura's going to kill you!" Naruto yelled afraid.

Sasuke just had big eyes and a bunch of things were running threw his mind.

*Is she going to kill me? Wait she won't kill me. She'll forgive me right away. No need to panic. She's in love with me.*

He soon calmed himself and started doing his test again.

_**10 mins. Later**_

Sakura walked in calmly in to the room with her eyes closed.

She walked to where Sasuke was sitting; everyone was watching her.

Her eyes opened. Fire in her eyes.

She grabbed him by the shirt and hit him so hard that he flew across the room.

"Asshole! You spilt soda on my new clothes!"

Sasuke angrily got up in shock. He had no idea she would ever hit him. He thought she was in love with him, "What the hell gave you the right to hit me?"

"Don't mess with me Uchiha!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No Fighting. Sasuke, Sakura you two will stay after class!"

"What? What did I do? He was the one that spilt his stupid drink all over me!"

"Its only soda, oh my god, get over it!" Sasuke said dusting himself off.

"Only soda? Are you kidding me? Ohh your asking for it aren't you?" she started running at him full speed as did Sasuke.

"Enough!" kakashi grabbed both of them.

"You two will be cleaning the classroom right afterschool! And you are not leaving until I tell you too! Do you hear me?"

Every one was in shock to see kakashi get so angry, even Sasuke and Sakura.

To Be Continued...

* * *

GASP!

what will kakashi-sensei have in stored for them? oh no!

Find out on the next Chapter!

i'll try to update as soon as i possibly can!

no procrastinating this time!

i will prevail!

oh and i changed my display name to baby starlight =)

all late...haha


	4. Trouble In A Classroom!

They Met In a Chat Room

Chapter 4

_**Lunch Time**_

*Ahh…Lunchtime, the perfect time to not think about what just happened. Shit! I just thought of it…* Sakura thought as she got her food with an angry expression. She hurriedly walked her way to the table to where her friends were sitting at.

"This sucks….Why do I have to clean up after school with…him…" Sakura Said in disgust as she sat down across from Ino.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ha ha...Sakura-Chan, A-are you alright? You've never talked to Sasuke like that before." Naruto said nervously.

"What? Nothing's wrong, why would there be anything wrong?" She exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well…" Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and he saw a death glare that scared the shit out of him.

"Umm….Never mind..." He quickly went back to eating his food.

Just in time, Sasuke walks toward Sakura with his food and sits by her like nothing happened between them.

"Can I help you Uchiha?" Sakura exclaimed with annoyance in her voice.

"Never asked for your help." He simply said and kept on eating.

"I'm done eating. See you guys later." She got up and walked off.

"Wow Teme, you really pissed her off!"

"Hn."

_**AFTER SCHOOL 5:30pm**_

"Ok…So you both thought you two could take off right after school and think that I would forget?!"

Sakura looked away in shame while Sasuke's face was emotionless. "Both of you will not go home until you clean this classroom up."Kakashi –sensei exclaimed firmly. You could tell he was a furious and annoyed. Nobody, even the teachers wouldn't like this side of Kakashi-sensei.

"I will be back for the inspection in 1 hour. The sooner you get things done, the sooner you get to go home! Now Move!"

With that he walked out the door with Sasuke and Sakura looking at him until he was gone. They looked at each other, scoffed and turned around in opposite directions.

_**45 Minutes Later…**_

*Nice! Making great timing! I'll be out in no time!* Sakura thought to herself confidently raising her hand into a fist while looking at the wall. She was cleaning the blackboard while Sasuke was cleaning the desks.

*Unlike some people!* She Glared at Sasuke angrily. He glared right back at her.

"What is it now?" Sasuke said annoyed. "Nothing. Your just an ass most of the time." She exclaimed.

"What the hell? And that's my fault? I'm just minding my own business! And that drink falling on you was an accident! What the heck is wrong with you?!" he finally spoke out as he slammed the sponge onto the desk, standing up.

"What is wrong with me?! Wrong with me?! You are a complete jerk!" She grabbed a chalkboard eraser and threw it at him.

Sasuke threw his arm up for cover and the chalk dust got into his hair. He was shocked that Sakura actually threw it.

"Are you nuts woman?!" "Yes! I am nuts you jerk!" She grabbed another eraser and threw it at him. This time Sasuke was prepared for it and grabbed it. What he wasn't prepared for was that there were a lot of chalk dust on it and it looked like a huge white explosion in his face.

He looked like an angry hot ghost. He put down the eraser and grabbed the dirty water he was cleaning the desks with.

"Uchiha don't you dare! I will kill you if you do what I think you are going to do!" Sakura exclaimed holding up her hands in defense while backing up against the chalkboard. Sasuke was walking up to her and poured the dirty water onto her.

She gasped loudly and stood there for a good 5 seconds until she looked pissed at the smirking Uchiha. "Ah!" She jumped at Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. They started wrestling all over the ground.

Suddenly the door opened and walked in Kakashi-sensei. "What The F-?! What the heck is going on?!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hahaha...I Have No Excuses For You Guys….I'm Sorry I Failed At Keeping Up At This…. =( But At Least I Finished…Right? =/


	5. Classy Cleanup

They Met In a Chat Room

Chapter 5

"What the he-?!"

Kakashi-sensei was standing at the door shocked at the place being a total mess. Desks were knocked over; chalk dust was covered everywhere and puddles of water on the floor. What mainly shocked him was Sasuke and Sakura were wrestling each other with chalk erasers in their hands hitting each other with it making them look white as a ghost.

"Stop it both of you!"

Once again he had to walk over to them and pull them apart.

"What are you two doing?! You were supposed to be cleaning the classroom! Not trash it like wild love animals trying to mate in a romantic room…!" He Started to Trail off into a weird fantasy "With candle lights, and the room being dim and-" He was beginning to be a pervert again.

Sasuke and Sakura gave him a weird look, "Wild love animals?"

"Yes, Wild love animals. Both of you were wrestling each other, and terrorizing the place. Holding each other like-"

"Sensei! Stop being a pervert!" Sakura yelled as blushed started to appear on her cheeks. Sasuke was just standing there with no emotion as usual but inside he was thinking,

*what the hell?! That pervert! Who else thinks like that?!* Inside of him, he was blushing like a maniac.

"Ahem. Well anyway… Both of you will have to clean all this up before you go home! I'll inform your parents about what happened and that you will be staying longer."

"What?! Kakashi-sensei, I have somewhere to be! Sasuke is the one that started it! He was being an ass about everything! Him trying to be-"

"Ok! Quit it Sakura. At least Sasuke is handling it better and doesn't mind." Kakashi-sensei said while he was reading his perverted book.  
"This time I'll stay in here and make sure you don't do anything to destroy the classroom again" he walked over to his desk, and sat down while still reading his book.

Sakura looked at the clock, 7:13. She frowned in disappointment. *dang…this sucks…I wonder if he is waiting for me right now…? Wait I can chat with him on my phone duh! Sakura you dummy why didn't you think of that before?* she shook her head in Satisfaction.

She took out her phone and signed onto her chat account to see if he was online. He wasn't. She frowned in disappointment. *I wonder if he forgot about me…or else something came up and he was going to be late or something…maybe I should keep myself logged in just in case he's online later.*

She looked over at her sensei and clenched her fist *still reading his book…that pervert*

She was mopping the puddles on the floor while Sasuke was wiping down the desks.

*I just need to chill out. The sooner we clean up, the sooner I will be out of here* she nodded in determination and continued mopping. She looked at her phone one last time before going back to cleaning.

*What the heck is she thinking about now?* Sasuke was looking at her with his peripheral vision while cleaning.

*what the hell happened to her? A couple days ago she was all over me, asking me out on dates, annoying the heck out of me and now she just despises me and hates my guts? Something weird is going on…*

His nose crinkled in annoyance. He looked at the clock, 7:27.

*Is it almost 7:30 already? And I totally forgot about the girl that I was supposed to chat with online. I wonder if she is online…* He looked around the room, it was practically clean. He took out his phone and signed in. He saw her name online and opened a conversation with her.

_hey._

* Maybe I should walk her home…hell no! I am Sasuke Uchiha! That is not how I roll! …but how am I supposed to get her to tell me why she despises me all of a sudden…?* He heard Sakura's phone ring and he looked over at her in question. He saw how her face lit up and immediately took out her phone. His phone vibrated when she closed her phone.

*what the? That was weird…* he took out his phone and read the message

_Hey I thought you left me hanging there.. =)_

He was puzzled in thought and Kakashi-Sensei saw that. He decided to break whatever was going on "Ok. You guys are done. Sasuke, Walk Sakura home and make sure she gets home safe."

"What?! Sensei! I can walk home myself!"

"No, there have been news about rapists on the loose and we don't want anything to happen to our Cherry Blossom."

"But…"

"Come on Sakura…it's no big deal." Sasuke said as he finished what he was texting on his phone; he walked up to her and grabbed the bucket and mop.

He looked at her. She looked back. Her phone rang and broke the silence. She took out her phone and looked at her phone. Sasuke took a glimpse of her phone and he saw it. The conversation he had just sent to her just a few seconds ago.

_Yeah sorry I got caught up with some things._

Sasuke knew immediately that the girl he was talking with was Sakura. She looked up at him but he just turned around and walked away like nothing happened. She sighed *Still no sign of emotion.* and she followed him out of the classroom.

Kakashi was just in the background seeing the whole thing. He was just grinning the whole time. "Well this is going to be very interesting."

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke went into the bathroom to dump the dirty water into the sink while sakura waited for him outside. His phone vibrated again. He opened it and read what she sent.

_Oh that's ok. Just as long as you're here =) I got caught up in stuff too. I got in trouble with some jerk so I'm at my school cleaning my classroom. =(_

*I'm some jerk huh?*

_Oh? How is that jerk a jerk? Did he do something wrong?_

He came out of the restroom and started walking without giving her a notice. She saw him walking and ran up to catch up with him. Sasuke stopped at the janitors closet and opened it. He put the mop and bucket in it placed and closed the door.

"Are you ready?"


End file.
